Requests to perform electronic transactions can be candidates for fraud. A shrewd person may steal or otherwise access a device without authorization and attempt to perform a transaction using the device. Such a transaction may include a money transfer, for example. To prevent or minimize such fraud, identity verification may be used. Described herein are improvements in technology that will help, among other things, to verify the integrity and source of an image used to authorize a transaction.
In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical items or features. Moreover, multiple instances of the same part are designated by a common prefix separated from the instance number by a dash. The drawings are not to scale.